


she’s casual she likes it (mine and she knows it)

by gaypurgatory, orphan_account



Category: Neverknock, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Leah, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Oh my God they get so soft, Porn with Feelings, Top!Grace, Wall Sex, now its a 10k caper and we're planning on writing more, or dont, someone stop us, this started out as a aimed at 2k smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypurgatory/pseuds/gaypurgatory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tagged Wynonna Earp since Neverknock doesn't have its own fandom on here and most of the fans are from the Wynonna Earp fandom anyway.Grace and Leah from Neverknock, definition of deserved better. They never went to the Neverknock door. Instead, they had a fun night out and headed back to Leah's place... Beautiful things ensue.----“You know what I said about biting your lip” Grace breathed darkly, moving up to the younger girl and taking her lip sharply between her teeth, pulling back slightly and causing Leah to whine pitifully, pushing her hips into Grace again as the taller girl’s fingers fumbled with the buttons on Leah’s shirt, pulling it open and running her fingers across her soft skin, murmuring a curse word as she moved back down the younger girl’s neck, kissing roughly.“Shall we- uh” Leah indicated towards her bedroom door, but Grace shook her head, moving into the smaller girl until her hot breath was brushing her ear. “No. I want to have you. Here.”Leah whined again, shutting her eyes and writhing under the older girl’s touch.“I want to feel you under me. I want to fuck you, right here. Against this wall while you try to keep yourself standing."





	she’s casual she likes it (mine and she knows it)

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little out of hand. We hope all 6 of the Gleah stans enjoy this 10k word masterpiece.

Being the new girl wasn’t always easy, but it helped when a group of friends invited Grace out on one of the most eventful nights of the year. She was excited, sure, excited to talk to these others, but really, Grace was much more interested in one specific friend- Leah. 

Leah, who had bashfully invited her to tag along with them on an outing to the haunted house for Halloween. It had been too cute… the way Leah couldn’t look her in the eye for too long… how her cheeks reddened the moment she extended the offer. Recalling the look in Leah’s eyes when Grace said yes warmed her from the inside out. 

The haunted house had been her favorite by far. Couples split off naturally to explore. Some searching for privacy, but Grace really wanted to see just how adorable Leah got when she was being spooked by cheesy effects and monsters. 

Every so often they’d be walking along and Grace would suddenly think she was going to get  _ somewhere _ with the younger girl, and then an actor with a chainsaw would jump out of a wall or a spider-like creature would drop from the ceiling and Leah would fling herself into Grace’s arms and all thoughts of kissing the stetson clad girl would dissolve into fits of giggles at Leah’s almost hyperventilating form. Grace knew Leah wasn’t actually  _ scared _ scared, she would’ve asked to leave, so seeing the younger girl encounter jump scare after jump scare, each time screaming into Grace’s ear, falling over, or something else along those lines, was one of the most amusing things Grace had experienced in a long time.

As they had exited the haunted house, Grace and Leah had walked too closely to one another— arms touching, but never intertwining their fingers together like the both of them had truly wanted. The entire night was one long game of will they/won’t they for the girls, neither of them willing to take the first step, not entirely sure if the other reciprocated their feelings. 

Things were winding down, the others were splitting off to go home, and Grace was hoping that she could convince Leah to stay out just a little longer. They could find something to do, surely. On Halloween? The town was going to be buzzing well into the morning. 

“Hey, um—“ Leah’s voice cut through Grace’s thoughts. It was that same hesitant tone that she’d heard before the night began. “Would you, maybe, want to come back to my house? We could just hang out for a little while. Maybe watch a scary movie?” 

Grace grinned, a mix of delight and mischief. “Yeah. Yeah, of course. I’ll even keep you safe if you get scared” she winked, nudging Leah as the smaller girl rolled her eyes at Grace, laughing as a red flush appeared across her face. 

“Okay,” Grace laughed, tugging on the sleeve of Leah’s shirt, “Shall we make a move?”

Leah slowed suddenly, her mind running at 100 miles per hour.  _ Did I just invite Grace back to my house? Shut Up Leah, she’s just coming around to watch a film- yeah, but what if you end up- shut UP. _

She shook her head, taking her lower lip between her teeth and smiling at the taller girl. “Of course.” Their eyes made contact and Leah felt a rush of blood go to her head. Grace was really, really pretty. Like, she had known she was pretty before but now, in this light with her hair falling just like that, she was a vision. Leah almost wondered what she would look like on top of her, gasping for air as she-  _ shUT UP _ . Leah shook her head again, trying to clear her head of the thoughts she had surrounding the taller girl. They were going to watch a movie. Just a movie. And then Grace would go home and Leah would go to bed and there would be no lesbian fantasising about her new friend, thank you  _ very _ much good sir.

Grace smiled, finally lacing her fingers in Leah’s and pulling her along the street slightly, Leah stumbling behind her. They walked in silence mostly, not an awkward silence, simply relaxed and calming. Well, except for the occasional person turning the corner and Leah jumping at it, still spooked from the haunted house. 

Turning a corner, Leah nodded at a house a few feet away. “That one’s mine” she smiled, pulling Grace the extra few seconds before stepping up the drive, plucking a key out from her pocket and twisting it in the lock. 

Stepping into the house, Leah called out a quick “Hello?” switching the light in the hallway on before turning to Grace and smiling. “No one’s home” she murmured, tipping her head to the side slightly to indicate towards the sitting room. 

_ No one’s home no one’s home no one’s home no one’s home no one’s home no one’s home no one’s home shUT UP.  _

Grace would have been lying had she said the empty house hadn’t been a wonderful surprise. Spending time alone with Leah had already been better than she imagined. But they had been alone in public. Now? In the sanctuary of Leah’s home with no interruption… it seemed too good to be true. 

Leah took a deep breath, shutting her eyes before grinning at Grace, who was standing a few feet away. “Hey, what film do you wanna watch?” she asked, taking her hat off and running a hand through her hair, flipping it over her shoulder. 

Grace shrugged, smiling at the shorter girl. “I honestly don’t mind- is there anything you want me to do? I could microwave some popcorn,” she winked, tipping her head to indicate the question. 

Leah gasped. “Oh my god, Grace I could  _ kiss _ you. I’d completely forgotten about popcorn. The microwave is just in the kitchen and-” her face reddened as she realized what she’d just said to the other girl, the tips of whose ears had gone slightly pink, and was currently staring shyly at the floor. 

“I mean- uh, well- I… the popcorn’s in the cupboard?” Leah said, more of a question than a statement, trying to avoid the fact that she had just told Grace she could  **kiss her** . Fuck. 

Grace couldn’t help the smile from forming on her lips, almost imperceptible. The amusement shone mostly in her eyes. “Is it?” Grace questioned, teasingly. 

Leah’s brows pulled together out of embarrassment. But, she smiled despite the burning of her neck making her want to run and hide. “Um, yeah…” Her voice finally forming her thoughts. 

“Then, I’ll get to microwaving.”  _ And I’ll be getting that kiss later.  _ She had wanted to say, but held her tongue. Leah already looked as though she might die from embarrassment. The last thing Grace wanted was to come on too strong and ruin it all before it could begin. 

Moments passed as the two of them gathered drinks, popcorn, and settled on the movie of choice. Some film entitled  _ Girl’s Night Out.  _ In truth, neither of them had the intention of paying too much attention. Grace was more interested in finally cutting through the building tension. Leah, however, would be too focused on trying to ignore that the tension was even there. 

As they found their places on the couch, Grace settled back into it first, leaving Leah to turn the film on and get it going. Grace had deliberately sat herself as close to the middle as she could, willing Leah to do the same. 

And she did. Their shoulders touched and Grace could see Leah biting her lip for the  _ nth _ time that night. How she so desperately wished to sink her own teeth into it… 

Leaning closer to Leah, Grace stretched out an arm so that the smaller girl was cuddled into her side. Leah bit her lip, leaning into Grace’s warm body and looking up at her. She hadn’t wanted to kiss someone this much in a  _ long _ time. She sighed, shutting her eyes and trying to ease her raging hormones. They were friends, nothing more. She didn’t even know if Grace was into girls, for fuck’s sake. 

“Leah,” Grace murmured, looking down at the smaller girl. “Are you okay?”

Leah nodded, tipping her head up to get a clearer view of the brunette. Grace smiled gently, and it might’ve been Leah’s imagination but she was  _ sure _ that Grace’s eyes were flicking between looking into hers and looking at her lips. 

Darting her tongue out to wet her lips for a second, Grace tipped her neck back. “Are you sure? You seem… nervous.” Grace wrapped her arm around the smaller girl’s frame, allowing her thumb to caress soothingly over Leah’s upper arm. 

Leah inhaled slowly, letting her eyes flicker shut before regaining eye contact with the older girl. “Yeah. Yeah, I just…” she sighed. 

“What’s up?” Grace whispered, her head tilting downwards so she was closer to Leah’s face. The two girls were barely a hair’s width from each other now, eyes flickering from their eyes to their lips. 

Leah nodded slowly, worrying her lower lip with her teeth as she looked at the older girl. 

In a fit of bravery, Grace leaned forward, closing the distance between them and taking the smaller girl’s bottom lip between her own. She couldn’t resist it any longer. Leah had been unknowingly —or perhaps knowingly, Grace wasn’t sure — teasing her all night by biting at her lip. Leah gasped as their lips connected for the first time. She had been underestimating how good it would feel to finally kiss Grace. 

Snaking a hand around to the back of her neck, Grace pulled Leah in closer, relishing in the feel of Leah’s lips on her own before pulling back to move in again, opening her mouth slightly this time. 

Leah gasped, opening her mouth as she did so to give Grace easier access to her open mouth. Grace muffled a moan in the back of her throat, kissing Leah harder and licking into her mouth before pulling away, caressing the younger girl’s face as she did so. 

“Are you- are you okay with… this?” she asked, staring at Leah, who had taken her bottom lip between her teeth again. 

Leah nodded slowly, finally taking the initiative and gasping out a brief “yes” before grabbing the collar of Grace’s shirt and pulling her in for a searing kiss. Grace gasped at Leah’s move, tangling her hands in the smaller girl’s dark hair and biting down on her bottom lip suddenly. 

Leah moaned loudly in surprise, cursing under her breath before kissing Grace back, harder.

All of the built up tension from the night had come to a boiling point, spilling over the edges, and crashing down around them. There was a fire burning within the both of them, so hot and destructive, that it could set the world alight. All of Grace’s worries for the smaller girl melted within that fire. Leah wanted this. Wanted her. Grace  _ needed _ to give it all to her. 

Suddenly Leah was being pushed backwards by the taller girl, Grace pinning her down as she took the opportunity to catch her breath, tipping her head backwards only to receive a trail of hot kisses running down her neck.

“ _ Fuck _ ” she groaned, swallowing hard as Grace’s mouth continued to leave hard, wet kisses down her neck. “Grace” she whined, tangling her hands into the older girl’s long hair and gasping loudly as she felt teeth sink gently into her neck.

Grace fought the urge to mark Leah.  _ For now _ . The thought alone sent a thrill down her spine. Oh what a sight that would be to see Leah roam the halls, wearing her bruises proudly, letting everyone know just  _ who _ had left them each time their eyes met and they smiled at one another. 

“Ah-” She moaned, bucking her hips slightly into Grace, who still had her pinned against the couch. 

Grace smirked, moving back up so she was level with Leah. Her thumb ran along the bottom lip that had become slightly swollen from all of the biting it had endured throughout the evening. “You know… Every single time that you bit your lip…” Grace started, tone darkened by her want. “I had to stop myself from doing it myself.”

Leah let loose a breathy sound as Grace’s words struck her. She had never been so aware of the wetness between her legs before. “W-why did you stop yourself?” 

“I wanted to be sure that you wanted this.” Grace leaned down to press a slow kiss against Leah’s lips. It only lasted a moment. As they parted, Grace didn’t go far, lips brushing as she spoke again. “If I go too far, just tell me.”

Despite the change of pace from just a few moments ago, Leah could only feel herself becoming more and more desperate to have Grace as close to her as possible. Fuck, she wanted to feel her her fingers deep inside of her, curling and pumping into her. Leah brought her hands up to grasp Grace’s face, pulling her in for another kiss and returning to the harsh pace set just moments ago. 

“Please, Grace.... Just… Don’t hold back anymore...  _ Please. _ ” Leah begged, sheer desperation in every syllable that she managed to murmur in between kisses. 

The older girl didn’t have to be told twice.  _ Fucking...  _ In the heat of the moment, Grace was sure she’d never wanted anything more than to give Leah anything and everything she wanted. All restraint had been destroyed. All that was left between them was absolute desire. 

Grace’s hand started at the side of Leah’s face, slid down over the front of the girl’s body, and paused to palm at her breast through the fabric of her shirt. Leah arched into the touch and groaned simultaneously. A part of her was certain that she had fallen asleep during the movie and had begun to dream feverishly about all of the things her subconscious desired with Grace. 

But no. This was very real. Very fucking real. Unconsciously, Leah’s leg bent at the knee and pressed softly into the side of Grace’s hip. Grace broke the kiss, breathing heavily against Leah’s mouth. She bent her head to see that she had somehow settled between the younger girl’s leg. 

“Mmm, fuck. Leah…” Grace whispered. She slid her hand down the length of Leah’s body with a firm caress, stopping to squeeze lightly at the hip, before continuing her descent lower. She found the bend of Leah’s knee and brought her leg the rest of the way up so that it could hook around her back. Leah moved her leg to pull Grace in even tighter against her, causing a new friction to press at the apex of her thighs. 

“ _ Fuck _ , yes.” Leah moaned when Grace rolled her hips even harder into her. They locked gazes again. The way Leah’s eyebrows pulled together… Her mouth hanging open… Her chest heaving as she made delicious sounds of pleasure. It empowered Grace and made her feel almost drunk, taking it all in. 

“Do you want this, baby?” She questioned dangerously. The pet name fell out naturally. Grace wouldn’t have even realized she’d said it if it hadn’t been for the way Leah bucked her hips into her and arched her back again. 

“God, yes, Grace. I- I like when you-- when you call me that.” Leah was struggling to find the ability to form together cohesive thoughts into sentences. Grace was fucking  _ grinding into her _ between her legs. How was she meant to focus? 

“What…?” Grace teased, continually moving her hips into Leah while running her nose along Leah’s jaw until her mouth rested against the shell of her ear. “Baby?” 

Leah’s hands flew to Grace’s back so that she could dig her nails in through the fabric. Grace’s breath tickled her ear and sent the most pleasurable sensation through her body--from her head to her toes. Not to mention the simplicity of how amazingly Grace sounded just  _ speaking _ . Her voice. She was sure that she could get off on her voice alone, given she spoke just the right words.  

“ _ Yes, yes.”  _ Leah finally managed. 

“I’ll remember that…” Grace promised. She moved to take her earlobe in between her teeth, pulling away slowly. “Where’s your bedroom?” Reluctantly, she pushed herself away from Leah and rose to her feet. Her hands caught Leah’s as she did so, not willing to lose that connection to her. 

Leah led the way, stumbling a bit as she tried to keep looking back at Grace. She was afraid that it was all going to come crashing down in an instant. And yet, Grace was really there, really following her to her bedroom, and really looking at her like she wanted to devour her. God, just the look in Grace’s eyes and that wicked smirk made the throbbing between her legs more intense. 

“Almost there,” Leah whispered. The next thing she knew, Grace was pulling at her arm to turn her around. She lost her footing, but that was completely and totally okay because Grace had her pinned against the wall in the next second. Leah gasped as her back collided against it with a dull thud, Grace’s arm coming up to hold her in place almost roughly. 

Grace swallowed the gasp with a harsh kiss to her lips. Going without kissing Leah was going to prove to be difficult when they weren’t alone. They had only been walking for a few seconds before the need overwhelmed her. 

Leah melted into all of it, reveling in the way Grace had truly let herself go. She twined her fingers through long hair and moaned when she felt Grace’s thigh pry her legs open and press into her. The kiss broke with Grace looking down at her own fingers that had paused at the first button on Leah’s shirt. 

“Can I?” Grace knew what Leah had said about not holding back, and she truly believed her. She just wanted to be certain that nothing had changed -- that they were expectant of the same end result.

“Please, Grace.” The words were music to the older girl’s ears. Adept fingers made quick work of each button with eyes following the path of freshly bared flesh as each one opened. When the last button was undone, Grace trailed her fingernails over the taut abdomen she couldn’t stop staring at. 

Leah scratched softly at Grace’s scalp. Being under such an intense gaze made her feel vulnerable and a little insecure. The last damn thing she wanted was for Grace to stop, but she couldn’t help but wonder if she was living up to whatever expectations Grace may have had when seeing her this way for the first time. 

“God, I want you, Leah.” Grace dipped her head to press a kiss to her clavicle, nipping before she grazed her lips even further down. She rested her lips against the swell of Leah’s breast that was left exposed by the bra she was wearing. “You’re so  _ fucking _ beautiful.” 

Leah gasped, smiling at the compliment and biting her lip shyly. 

“You know what I said about biting your lip” Grace breathed darkly, moving up to the younger girl and taking her lip sharply between her teeth, pulling back slightly and causing Leah to  _ whine _ pitifully, pushing her hips into Grace again as the taller girl’s fingers fumbled with the buttons on Leah’s shirt, pulling it open and running her fingers across her soft skin, murmuring a curse word as she moved back down the younger girl’s neck, kissing roughly. 

“Shall we- uh” Leah indicated towards her bedroom door, but Grace shook her head, moving into the smaller girl until her hot breath was brushing her ear. “No. I want to have you. Here.”

Leah whined again, shutting her eyes and writhing under the older girl’s touch. 

“I want to feel you under me. I want to fuck you, right here. Against this wall while you try to keep yourself standing. Tell me… Do you want that, baby?” With each sound from Leah’s lips, Grace’s confidence increased. Her hands found the button of Leah’s jeans and popped it open before slowly dragging the zipper downward. 

Leah, unable to form words, nodded excitedly, throat bobbing as she swallowed. She breathed heavily as Grace had her completely at her mercy. There wasn’t any other way she would rather be. Ever again. 

“Use your words…” Grace teased, running a finger along the waistband of Leah’s underwear gently, causing the younger girl to tip her hips forward, gasping at the contact. 

“Ahhh,  _ y-yes _ . Fuck, Grace. Yes, I want that.” The words came in rapid succession. If Grace didn’t touch her soon, Leah was sure she was going to scream out of sheer frustration. And she would much rather scream due to something else. 

“What do you say?” Grace slowly slipped her fingers the slightest bit into Leah’s underwear and paused just above where the both of them needed her most. 

It took Leah a moment to gather her bearings enough to understand what Grace was asking her. Only a moment… Before Leah turned her head to press her lips against Grace’s ear. “Please… Please fuck me.” 

Grace surged forward, pressing Leah even harder against the wall. The older girl bent down to sink her teeth into the flesh of Leah’s neck--the restraint she had exhibited earlier forgotten as she sucked harshly, hoping to leave behind a clear marking that let everyone know what they were going to do together tonight. 

A high-pitched, breathy moan sounded loudly from Leah as she teetered on the beautiful edge between pain and pleasure. Her hands, still tangled in Grace’s hair, closed, gathering tight handfuls before tugging. It wasn’t hard enough to pull Grace off of her neck, just hard enough to elicit a groan from the older girl. The prospect of wearing a hickey that Grace had given her made her grind her hips down into Grace’s thigh. 

Leah could feel her head tipping backwards into what should have been an uncomfortable position against the wall, but honestly she wasn’t bothered about the way she was pressed against the wall, opting instead to focus on Grace who was currently flooding all her senses. 

Grace finally released Leah’s neck, following the pull of hands in her hair. Her eyes lingered on the newly forming bruise. It was already purpling and the sight of it caused Grace to smirk. Leah’s breathing had gotten so intense that Grace’s body moved with the rhythm of her chest. The older girl blew a line of cool air over the mark, attempting to soothe some of the sting Leah was surely feeling. 

Leah shivered, goosebumps erupting down her arms. “Grace,  _ please. _ Fuck, I’m begging you. Touch me. Fuck me. Please, I need it.” She tugged at the older girl, bringing their foreheads together. Her eyes were screwed shut, but Grace’s were boring holes into her. 

“Leah, look at me. Open your eyes.” Grace wouldn’t do anything else until the smaller girl complied. After a few seconds, blue eyes were looking into green. “Good girl…” Leah almost had to close her eyes again. She wanted to, but she willed herself to maintain the gaze they held. 

Instead of slipping her fingers the rest of the way into Leah’s underwear, Grace withdrew and moved both hands to the sides of Leah’s jeans- to the smaller girl’s dismay and frustration. The taller girl trailed kisses down the center of Leah’s chest, dragging her teeth along the way with each press of her lips. She bent, so that she could kiss down the line dissecting Leah’s abdomen, allowing her tongue to dip into the small indentation. 

Grace settled on her knees for long enough to pull the tight jeans down lean legs. All the while, they maintained eye contact. Leah’s body responded, the muscles of her abs contracting in response to the hunger in Grace’s stare. Grace was the one to break it, allowing herself to look at the darkened spot on Leah’s underwear. She did that. It was because of her that Leah was wet, shaking, and ready to be fucked right here against the wall. Her tongue unconsciously ran along her bottom lip, wanting to taste what she’d caused. 

_ Not yet _ , she told herself. She wanted to feel Leah around her fingers, tightening as she struggled to keep her footing. Grace leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss over the fabric of the underwear before rising to her feet again. Leah reached out, desperately grabbing at the sides of Grace’s face to pull her in for an eager kiss. She opened her mouth readily, allowing Grace’s tongue access. They moaned in synchronicity, tasting one another. 

Finally,  _ fucking finally,  _ Grace smoothed her hand down the front of Leah’s body and into her underwear. This time, she didn’t stop and tease above or merely pause. She continued until she could run two fingers up the length of soaking wetness. “ _ Fuck,  _ baby… You’re so wet. For me.” 

Leah’s head hit the wall with a thud, a newly darkened sound filling the air and reaching Grace’s own growing arousal. “Y-yes, Grace. All for you. God, that’s-- That’s what you do to me.  _ Please _ , don’t stop.” 

Grace smirked, staring at Leah while she continued to move her fingers, never quite where Leah wanted them, inside. 

Leah let out a lengthy whine, pushing down on Grace’s hand and letting her eyes flicker shut as her nails dug grooves into the skin of the taller girl’s back. Something in Grace snapped at this point, and she pressed herself harder into Leah, almost growling in her ear as she moved, burying two fingers inside the smaller girl suddenly. 

Leah almost shouted, tipping her head back more and biting down on her lip,  _ hard _ , to keep the sounds inside, breathing heavily as Grace pressed into her. The sensation of having the taller girl  _ inside her _ like that was almost too much to bear, her legs nearly giving way underneath her.

“Grace- Grace, fuck- I can’t” Leah gasped shakily, pawing at the back of Grace’s top as her eyes flickered shut.

“Shhh.” Grace replied, continuing to ease in and out of her. “I’ve got you, baby” Leah moaned again, a long, drawn out sound, moving in time with Grace’s thrusts. The sound of Leah’s moans coupled with the almost overwhelming feeling of being inside the younger girl was making Grace feel nearly intoxicated, dipping down to kiss her again as she continued to move her fingers. 

Grace felt Leah’s weight growing heavier on her hand as Leah began to falter. The younger girl was giving a valiant effort to remain standing, but the way Grace was moving her fingers inside of her was just  _ too much _ . The taller girl could sense this and decided that it was time for them to finally make it to the bedroom. Fuck, she didn’t want to stop, though. 

“C’mere…” Grace murmured against Leah’s lips before wrapping her free arm around the smaller girl’s waist. She tightened her grip and lifted the girl off of the floor. Naturally, Leah’s legs moved to wrap around her waist, spreading her legs and allowing Grace to slip her fingers in even deeper than before. 

“Grace,  _ fuck _ . I can feel--” Leah’s words were halted by a moan that couldn’t wait. 

“I know… I know I feel you.” Grace told her, a mix of sweetness and wickedness in her tone. And she could feel her. She could feel Leah’s walls tightening around her fingers. She could feel the way that Leah wrapped her arms around her and held on like she was her tether to this world. Grace wanted to continue moving, wanted to make Leah fall apart, but she wanted to pause for a moment just to  _ feel _ everything that was happening. 

“Grace, don’t stop. God, please. Don’t fucking stop.” Leah whined. The high tone of Leah’s voice only stoked the fire with Grace more. It made her feel like she had complete control over the younger girl, willingly given to her, and all she wanted to do was take care of her in every way that she could. 

“Don’t worry… I promise I’m going to make you feel good. So good. Do you trust me?” The one question begged many answers. Do you trust me with your body? With your needs? Will you let me make you come over and over again?

“Y-yes. Of c-course, I do. I just--” 

“I know. I need you, too.” 

Grace stilled her fingers within the girl as they walked towards the door that Leah had been leading them too, thankfully cracked open already so that Grace could merely push the door open softly before kicking it closed behind her. 

The fact that Grace always seemed to know what Leah was about to say only spurred the younger girl on more. She did trust Grace. Anything Grace wanted, Leah would give to her. Anything Grace did to her, Leah could feel that she would love. It could just be the heat of the moment making her feel this way… The fact that Leah had completely given herself to Grace the moment their lips had touched. For now, she was going to allow herself to revel in it. No more questioning. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Leah whispered, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

“So are you… You can undress me…  _ After  _ you come.” Grace watched her steps, carefully walking over to the bed. She placed a knee up onto the mattress so that she could lay Leah in the middle. 

They settled--Grace bringing her arm to rest beside Leah’s head so that she could brush the hair from her face. Leah sighed when Grace finally started moving in and out of her again. The waiting had only made her wetter and more expectant. She was already on edge. Leah pulled Grace in for another kiss. As her tongue moved against hers, she couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to have Grace use that tongue  _ lower _ . She prayed that she would find out. 

Now, unrestricted by the effort of keeping Leah standing, Grace moved fluidly--a slow and hard rhythm, at first--in and out. This time, it was Leah who bit at  _ her _ lip. Grace groaned low in her throat. “Grace, fuck me harder. Please.” 

“I love when you beg.” Grace almost  _ growled _ , kissing roughly down her neck again and increasing the pace of her already fast fingers.  

Leah took a sharp breath, rolling her hips into Grace and tangling her hands into the older girl’s hair. 

“Ah– I-” Leah gasped, tugging Grace closer and kissing her roughly, her hands framing each side of the older girl’s face. 

“Close?” Grace murmured into Leah’s mouth, never slowing down her hard pace. Leah could only nod, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth as her hips continued to buck into the taller girl. 

Grace could feel Leah beginning to tighten around her and curled her fingers up suddenly, causing Leah to cry out loudly. A brief  _ lucky there’s no one home _ fleeted through Grace’s mind before her mind turned back to the younger girl arching beneath her and taking short, sharp breaths. 

“Oh- God, Grace I-” Leah stammered quickly, her mouth falling open as her back arched suddenly and she stilled, tightening around Grace as her eyes squeezed shut and she let out a pitiful mewl. 

“Open your eyes” Grace commanded, still thrusting into the younger girl as her orgasm surrounded her. “I want you to look at me as you come.”

Leah complied, breathing quickly and opening her eyes so that they made contact with the girl above her’s once more as she came apart around her fingers, her hips bucking into her as she shuddered. Leah had heard of seeing stars before, but  _ now _ , it all made sense, with Grace filling her and all her senses, it was like Leah couldn’t function without the other girl. She stilled, gasping for air and crashing down onto the bed, her hair fanning out around her as she caught her breath. 

Looking into those blue eyes as she rode out her first orgasm was beyond anything Grace had ever imagined, much less experienced in her life. It was as though she could see everything Leah was feeling behind that gaze. All because of her. It was a heady sensation and Grace needed  _ more.  _

As Leah attempted to catch her breath, Grace peppered soft kisses over her cheek and down the side of her neck. She swiped her tongue across Leah’s pulse point in the same moment she slowly withdrew her fingers. The action pulled a whimper from Leah, suddenly feeling empty without Grace. 

“Shhh, baby… I’m not done. Don’t worry,” Grace promised. The older girl cast a glance down to look at the wetness coating her fingers and her hand. For just a second, she considered wiping it onto the sheet beneath her. She looked back up to Leah and could see the younger girl watching her with a dazed look. Grace  _ was _ curious… And she wondered if… 

She brought her fingers to her own mouth and cleaned them. Now, Grace’s eyes slowly closed as she focused on the way that Leah tasted. Sweet. So incredibly good. Leah wouldn’t dare close her eyes and miss a second of this. “Grace…” She gasped softly. 

The older girl opened her eyes and slowly drew her fingers out of her mouth. “What?” 

“Kiss me.” 

Grace smiled and acquiesced her new lover’s wish. Leah parted her lips for Grace’s tongue. She moaned when she tasted herself, mixed with Grace. This kiss started slow, gaining momentum when Leah’s hands snaked under Grace’s top to rest at her lower back. They were both painfully aware of just how many clothes the both of them were still wearing. 

“Take it off,” Grace commanded. Leah found the bottom of Grace’s shirt and tugged upward. Grace broke the kiss and moved so that the garment could be tossed away to who-the-hell-cared.

“Fuck…” Leah breathed out when she took in the sight of what was hiding beneath the flowy hippie top. Grace’s arms were…  _ fuck _ … What the hell did she do?! Was there even an ounce of fat on her entire body? No wonder she had picked her up so easily. Muscles. Muscles, everywhere. Leah allowed herself the privilege of gawking. Once her eyes had taken in her arms, they settled on the incredibly toned abdomen of the older girl. This girl literally looked like she had been perfectly sculpted from clay. 

Grace smirked as she watched Leah take her in. She was hardly arrogant about the way she appeared, but she put work into her body and it was nice to see it be appreciated. “See something you like?” 

“Fuck, yes. I want to see more.” 

“Then, keep going…” 

Leah nervously smoothed her hands around Grace’s back and found the clasp of the bra she was wearing. How hard could it be? She removed one of these off of her own body every single day. As she managed to undo the clasps, she thanked her lucky stars that it hadn’t turned into some awkward fumbling moment that ruined the tone they’d set. Her fingers found the straps and slowly pulled them down those muscular arms she couldn’t stop salivating over. 

Feeling empowered by her current position, Leah leaned up and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the bare skin of Grace’s collar bone. She slid her tongue along the length of the protruding bone and attempted to duck her head lower so that she could press her lips to Grace’s breasts. The angle wasn’t quite right and Grace smirked. 

“Ah-ah-ah, baby… Not before I get you out of yours…” Grace didn’t want to give up her dominant position just yet. Leah wasn’t going to complain. “Can I?” Grace asked after a beat, just to check in. 

“ _ Please. _ ” Leah begged, remembering that Grace loved it. 

“That’s my girl…” This one was new and it was  _ so much better  _ than Grace calling her baby. It also begged a lot of questions that would need to be answered later. Was she her girl? Was this just a casual thing? What were they going to be when the sun came up? For now… Leah mentally shook her head of the thoughts and returned to the moment. 

Grace leaned back, now straddling Leah’s hips and beckoning the girl forward. Leah bit her lip as she pushed herself up into a sitting position so that Grace could peel her button up off of her body,  _ finally _ . Grace’s fingers caressed the sides of Leah’s neck, slowly trailing down and leaving goosebumps in their wake. They moved over her shoulders and down her back so that she could mirror Leah’s action from just a moment ago. 

In the next moment, they were both sitting there, naked from the waist up and gazing into one another’s eyes once more. They held onto one another, each of their hands on the other’s back. Leah was now in the perfect position to lean forward and take one of Grace’s nipples between her lips. She paused, though. Her eyes asking the older girl if she could finally do as she wished. 

Instead of speaking, Grace twined her fingers through dark strands and guided Leah to one of her breasts. She watched the younger girl carefully, gauging her reaction. Leah was in heaven. She followed the urging of Grace’s hand eagerly. She wrapped her lips around Grace’s nipple, circling her tongue around it as it stiffened. Grace allowed her head to lull back and just take pleasure in Leah’s actions. 

Leah looked up and smirked around Grace when she saw that the older girl had let herself go for a moment, relinquishing just the smallest bit of control to Leah. She spent probably too long lavishing one breast with attention, but the way that Grace was scratching at her scalp and moaning made her never what to stop. Once Leah was ready, she trailed her lips across Grace’s chest, pressing firm kisses to the skin along the way. She gave the other equal treatment. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Leah. You feel so good, baby.” Grace rasped, tugging at the dark hair in her hand. Leah smiled and pulled back. Only a second passed before she was being kissed again, guided by the pull of her hair to tip her head back. Boldly, Leah’s fingers went to the button on Grace’s jeans. No pause. No waiting for permission. Grace loved it. 

Leah pulled them down as much as she could before the older girl had to shift off of her for just a moment. Grace stood to her feet beside the bed and slid the flared jeans off and kicked them away. 

What a sight she was to behold. Seeing Grace like this was different than before. Now, she could truly see the way Grace’s muscles  _ really fucking were perfect. _ She could see the definition in her legs as well. The way her hip bones poked out just enough to be the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her life. Leah licked her lips, never blinking. Under this gaze, Grace decided to do a bit more teasing. She hooked her thumbs into the sides of her underwear and began to pull them slowly down her legs.  _ Slowly. _ So… Incredibly…  _ Slowly _ . 

Leah’s gaze followed the fabric as she held her breath. How had she gotten this lucky? Whatever she had done, she was glad for it. She was going to hold onto Grace for as long as she could tonight. Even if it was for tonight, but she so wished that it would be for a little while longer. When Grace was finally completely nude beside the bed, Leah reached for her. 

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life.” It was the truth. Regardless of the situation they were in now, it wasn’t the heat between her legs talking. Leah truly believed that she had never seen anyone and  _ would never _ see anyone as beautiful as Grace. 

Grace wanted to respond and say something sweet, but all she did was flash this radiant smile that almost made her eyes close. She climbed back onto the bed and pressed into Leah hard, connecting their lips on their way back to their original position--Grace on top of her and kissing her senseless. 

There was something more in this kiss, something that hadn’t been in the lust-filled exchange earlier. A warmth spread throughout the both of their chests, a fondness and admiration forming amidst the desire. They were now pressed flush against one another, chest-to-chest, with one last barrier in their way. 

Grace reluctantly detached her lips from Leah’s only to reattach them to her cheek, then her jawline, her neck, down her chest, continuing until she reached just below the girl’s belly button. They maintained eye contact when Grace finally moved to remove the offending barrier that would leave them completely exposed for one another. She wasn’t quite as slow as she had been with her own, but she didn’t rush to tug them off either. 

On her way back up, Grace placed kisses on the insides of Leah’s legs, alternating from one calf to the next… each knee… and each thigh. She settled on her belly between Leah’s legs and dragged her teeth across one thigh until she reached the apex. Leah’s fingers worked their way into long locks as the tension built. 

Grace held out her tongue and dipped into Leah’s entrance, just barely, before swiping her tongue up in a firm, unhurried lick. She had thought Leah tasted good before, but it was nothing like this. Nothing like tasting her purely. Grace was almost certain that she could come from pleasing Leah like this. 

“ _ Ahhhh _ , fuck. Grace! Fucking-- Please, don’t stop. Pleasepleaseplease.” 

Stopping was the last thing on Grace’s mind. She smoothed her arms under Leah’s thighs and placed one on the middle of her abdomen to hold her still. The other traveled up further so that she could palm at Leah’s breast. Her thumb swiped over her nipple before pinching it softly between her index finger. Grace dragged her tongue down and up with a steady rhythm. 

Leah’s hips pressed forward, or they attempted to. Grace was able to contain her for the most part, holding her securely against the mattress. It was when Grace finally wrapped her lips around Leah’s clit that the bucking got almost too much for Grace to control. The older girl was done teasing. She wanted Leah to come for the second time tonight, much harder than before now that they’d established their groove. 

She closed her lips began swiping her tongue in different patterns, side to side, up and down, and in circles. She experimented to see what elicited the strongest reaction from her baby girl. Leah’s moans were whiniest and most high pitched when Leah was alternating between side to side and up and down. So, that’s what Grace settled on. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck!” Once again, Grace was sending a silent thank you to the gods or whoever was listening that  _ no one was home _ . Leah’s moans were so  _ loud _ . It turned Grace on to know that this was all her doing. “Keep going, Grace. Fuck, I’m going to come so hard.” All of her words were rushed out, almost indiscernible. 

“Come for me, baby,” Grace paused, sucking in a deep breath. “I want you to come on my lips… Can you do that for me?” She didn’t give the younger girl time to answer before resuming her movements, more fervently this time. 

“Yesyesyesyesyes.” Leah chanted as she felt the coiling in her stomach intensify. The muscles in her thighs twitched and she struggled not to close her thighs in on Grace’s head. Grace moved the hand that was toying with her breast down to one of her thighs to hold her legs apart. Being pinned down like this was almost as hot as being eaten by her. 

Grace moaned against her and that was what sent Leah over the edge. Whether it was the added stimulation of the vibrations in her voice, or the mere sound of the moan itself, she wasn’t entirely sure. This orgasm hit her like a freight train. She bucked up hard into Grace’s mouth, causing the both of them to rise off of the bed a bit. Grace accommodated the movement before pressing harder into Leah with no sign of stopping. 

“Grace, fuck! I--” But words failed her. Grace wasn’t going to stop. Not yet. God, she was going to make her come again, wasn’t she? Leah was struggling hard to maintain any sort of control over the jerking of her body. And failing. Grace was unfazed, only wanting to give the girl as much pleasure as she possibly could. 

Leah came again quickly after with Grace still not letting up. 

“Grace, stop stop stop. Stop, please.” Leah sounded as though she was crying out. Grace honestly couldn’t tell if it was because she had just come twice or if Grace had done too much too quickly. She pulled back, concern in her eyes. 

“Leah, I’m sorry. What--”

“Nonononono. No sorries, It’s not--” Leah struggled to steady her breathing so that she could communicate what was going on in her head. “I’m-- Fuck, I’m amazing.” Leah laughed through her words, running the back of her hand along her lips as she panted. “It’s just-- If I-- If you make me come again, I don’t think I’ll be able to return the favor.” 

Grace had slowly began kissing her way back up the younger girl’s body as she spoke. Tender, loving kisses to show that she truly cared that the girl was okay. 

“You don’t have to--” 

“I really want to.” Leah cut her off. “Please, I want to make you come, Grace. Please, let me.” 

How on earth could Grace ever deny Leah anything in the whole fucking world? Especially when she looked at her with that little pout on her lips and that pleading sparkle in her eyes. Grace reached Leah’s face again and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Okay, baby.” 

Leah grinned, somehow using Grace’s strength against her and flipping her over so the taller girl was underneath her. And what a sight that was. Grace, with purple bruises down her neck from where Leah wasn’t able to hold back, lying underneath her with a look of pure bliss on her face. Leah took a second to appreciate the view, letting her eyes flick over the older girl as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” she murmured, running a hand down Grace’s muscular arms, over her taut abdomen. “How are you so  _ fucking beautiful _ .” she whispered in pure awe. 

Grace smiled almost shyly, exhibiting some sense of insecurity for the first time that night, a red blush colouring her cheeks slightly as she stared up at the smaller girl. Hearing those words in this moment warmed her belly, not with the intense fire from before, but with this sense of safety--much like the one she’d felt as they’d first touched hands, but so much better. 

Leah let her hand continue to slide down until she was just above where Grace needed her. Gauging Grace’s reaction from the gaspy moan and the small buck of her hips, Leah decided that now was a good time to stop teasing and let herself finally  _ feel _ Grace. 

Grace moaned, grabbing gently at the sheet below her as Leah let her fingers move through her soft wetness, getting used to the way she felt around her as the taller girl let herself go underneath her. 

Listening to the soft moans from underneath her, Leah shut her eyes for a second and allowed herself to revel in the way Grace felt beneath. Her fingers circled the older girl’s clit slowly, building up a rhythm while pressed against her before deciding to take it to the next step. Slowly, she pressed two fingers inside the older girl, gauging her reaction by her gasps as she did so, slowly easing in and out of her to let Grace get used to her rhythm. 

Grace gasped as Leah hit a particular spot, looking up at the younger girl who was positioned above her. Honestly, it wasn’t going to take her long at all at this rate. The combination of having been able to watch as she made Leah come three times, along with the feeling of the smaller girl on top of her and inside her was almost too much to bear. There had already been a few moments when Grace was certain she was going to succumb to an orgasm just from feeling Leah under her tongue. 

Leah bit down on her lip, staring at Grace as she moaned underneath her.  _ God _ . She could look at Grace all fucking day. She curled her fingers up slightly, hitting a sensitive point and causing Grace to let out a “ _ Fuck _ , fuck” and breath heavier, running her hands up Leah’s back. 

Leah leaned down and kissed down the older girl’s neck, biting suddenly and sucking to leave a mark. She wanted everyone to know what had gone on between the two girls, wanted everyone to be able to see who they belonged to. 

Grace’s head fell back onto the pillow more as she arched herself into Leah, tangling a hand in the younger girl’s hair and pulling sharply, causing Leah to moan, pushing into Grace harder, feeling the older girl’s hips roll into her own. 

“God- Leah-” Grace gasped, biting hard on her lip and crying out as the younger girl hit the same spot, again and again and  _ again _ . 

“Close?” Leah breathed, watching the taller girl come apart underneath her in awe. 

“S- so close” Grace moaned, shutting her eyes and covering her mouth with her hand, muffling her moans. 

“No no no,” Leah murmured. “You heard me, now I want to hear you” pulling Grace’s hand off her mouth gently as Grace cried out underneath her. 

Leah continued, increasing her pace and letting the heel of her palm hit Grace’s clit until the older girl stiffened underneath her, gasping “ _ Leah _ ” and bucking her hips into the smaller girl, coming hard. 

Leah kept moving, helping Grace ride out her orgasm until she was finished. The air around them had grown thick and almost unbearably warm. The air cooled their bodies, lightly covered in a layer of sweat, as they stilled. 

“Are you okay?” Leah asked, dropping herself down and wrapping an arm around the taller girl and pulling herself closer, burying her head in her neck, almost falling asleep instantly. God, she’d never felt so safe before. So secure. There was a nagging voice telling her it was all because of the adrenaline following the moment. She prayed to whatever entity was listening that it was more than that. 

“More than okay. I’m more than okay.” Grace laughed softly, turning to the younger girl. A hand came up to frame the side of Leah’s face and caress softly. “You’re amazing.”

Leah blushed, burying her head into Grace’s neck and kissing it softly, shutting her eyes as Grace’s hand moved into her hair, stroking gently as Grace watched her fall asleep, smiling to herself. 

Grace was also thoroughly spent, but her racing mind prevented her from falling asleep quite as quickly as her lover had. Grace wouldn’t dare move a muscle, terrified to disturb the delicate peace of the angel she was holding in her arms. Her green eyes swept over the relaxed features of Leah’s face and  _ god _ … The girl had said time and time again just how beautiful she had found  _ her _ , but Grace hoped that the smaller girl knew that her beauty was unmatched as well. She made a mental note to remind her when they awoke. 

As Grace watched her for a little while, she started to notice little things here and there. Marks on her face, dips in places that she so desperately wanted to kiss, and other various physical traits she hadn’t been able to admire while they were lost in one another. In her sleep, Leah moved in even closer and tightened her grip on the older girl. Grace’s heart soared. 

A final kiss was placed to the top of Leah’s forehead before Grace finally succumbed to the sleep that she needed. 

*******

At some point in the night, Leah had turned her back to Grace and Grace had naturally wrapped herself around the younger girl. They fit together  _ just perfectly _ , Grace thought. She stirred, noting that it was still pitch black outside but uncertain of whether it was merely late in the night or ungodly early in the morning. She didn’t care to check for herself. 

As she became partly conscious, she noticed Leah squirm back into her, seeking that warmth and contact. Grace happily obliged, tightening her arm around Leah’s midsection at the same time she began to pepper kisses over the girl’s bare shoulder. Leah whined. Grace wasn’t sure if it was because of her kisses or because she had disturbed her slumber. 

“Shhh, baby… It’s still time to sleep. I’ve got you,” Grace whispered against her ear. 

“Mmm. Grace… You’re so warm.” Leah’s sleepy voice had to be the most adorable thing in the whole damn world. How had she gotten so lucky? 

“Good… Rest…” Grace commanded softly. 

“Mmmk. Sleepy…” The words were almost incoherent, mumbled lowly and slurred together.

Grace grinned against her skin and huffed out a soft laugh through her nose. She remained awake until she heard the younger girl’s breath even out again. She could get used to this. Falling asleep to the measured sound of her lover’s breath… It was greater than any lullaby she’d ever heard. The sound of sweet contentment finally lulled Grace back into her own deep sleep. 

*******

A ray of sunshine flashed over her closed eyelids and caused Grace to stir from the most restful sleep that she had had in quite some time. She arched her back, stretching her body as the rest of her attempted to awaken with her mind. She turned in a fluid movement, sliding her hand across the sheets and expecting to find Leah. 

Only Leah wasn’t there. In an instant, she was fully alert--eyes searching for the girl and ears listening for sounds that would indicate the presence of someone else in the house. Had her parents returned home? Had she gotten in trouble? Woken up discreetly so that she could get a talking to? 

Grace’s eyes landed on a t-shirt at the foot of the bed--one that had definitely not been there last night when they’d stripped out of their costumes. Beside it was a pair of short shorts as well. She relaxed a little, assuming Leah had left them for her. She slipped them on and made her way through the house, following soft sounds coming from the kitchen. 

_ Wow _ . She caught sight of Leah in an oversized t-shirt, making tea or something. The girl didn’t appear to have shorts on, but god she looked so effortlessly gorgeous. Despite her height, those legs appeared long and lean. Grace gawked for just a moment before sneaking up behind the shorter girl. She smoothed her hands slowly around the girl’s abdomen, wrapping her arms around her as much as she could. 

“Good morning, baby,” Grace murmured against Leah’s ear before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. 

Leah sagged into Grace, putting a good bit of her weight into her, and resting her own arms over Grace’s. Those muscular arms looked just as amazing now as they had last night. Leah pulled her lip between her teeth and turned to catch Grace’s lips before she moved away. They kissed sweetly in greeting. 

“Mmm, good morning. You look good in my clothes.” Leah teased her, lips still brushing as she spoke. Neither of them wanted to part. 

“Oh do I?” Grace’s smile could be  _ heard _ as she spoke. 

“Mhmm.”

Another brief kiss. 

“How long have you been up?” Grace questioned. 

“I’ve been awake a little while, but I just got out of bed about ten minutes ago. Did you miss me?” Leah teased, turning her head back to finish up the tea she’d been working on. 

“Mhm. The bed wasn’t as warm without you in it.” 

This. Grace had never had this before. Neither had Leah. They were both young, of course, but this… Was something else. Just how utterly at ease the both of them felt… The catch? Neither of them believed that the other felt the same way. Grace was holding onto Leah so tightly because she was sure this was going to slip through her fingertips. Leah was leaning back into Grace because she had mourned the loss of her body heat the moment she got oout of bed. 

“Leah…” Grace begged softly, wanting the girl’s attention. 

“What is it?” Leah turned in Grace’s arms, her hands naturally finding their way into Grace’s hair. 

Grace averted eye contact for a moment, unsure of whether she should even head into this territory just yet. They were young and casual sex was  _ definitely  _ a thing among their age group. But… Grace allowed her thumbs to smooth over the small of Leah’s back as she finally brought her eyes back to those piercing blue ones she’d fallen into last night. 

“Are you okay?”  _ Fuck _ . The concern in Grace’s voice as she begged that question absolutely consumed Leah in the best possible way. All of that affection… Shone perfectly in those green eyes. 

Leah decided to answer with a kiss, pressing forward and finding her lips once more. They moved together slowly, wanting to feel every little movement. 

“I’ve never been better, Grace.” 

Grace gasped lightly at how much those words affected her. God, she still had so many questions though. Was she only okay with their physical intimacy? Did she want to be emotionally invested in this? Where did this leave their friendship--relationship? So. Fucking. Many. Questions. But, Grace didn’t ask them. Instead, she checked up again. 

“Are you sure?” Grace pulled her more tightly against her body until they’re flush with one another. “Last night was so amazing for me and I- I just want to make sure that--"

Leah cut her off with another kiss, cradling Grace’s head in her hands. This kiss lasted longer than the one they’d shared just a few seconds ago. It was deeper, erotic as well, but mostly reassuring. “Does that answer your question?” She asked, pulling back. 

The taller girl’s face lit up, smiling that smile that all but made her eyes disappear. Bright and blinding to Leah, melting her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Grace really was  _ the most beautiful _ girl she’d seen in her entire life. 

After a while (and a few more slow kisses), the two of them settled back onto the couch and turned on some meaningless television show for background noise. The both of them were still too caught up in the other.  

Grace had soon learned how they’d somehow managed the feat of quality alone time. Jenna, Leah’s sister, had stayed at a friends and wouldn’t be home until later. Leah’s parents had stayed over at her aunt’s place and they told Leah she was welcome to come, but Leah politely declined.

For a little while longer, Leah was going to remain in this sacred sanctuary with Grace. Just for now, they were going to be sat on this couch, snuggled into one another and stealing kisses every so often. Just a while longer. 

Before the reality of their newfound journey settled in. So many questions. So many uncertainties about the boundaries and parameters of their relationship. If it would even be called that. Were they just friends with benefits? 

None of that mattered. Not yet. All that mattered to Grace was Leah. And to Leah, Grace. They could figure out the rest later. 


End file.
